In the Pursuit of Helping Others
by lolgirl22
Summary: You never know where life will take you when you are looking to help others. Hermione's parents wanted her to pursue being a medical professional but given her reaction to a classmate's situation, it became clear she was meant to help others. But can she help other's while balancing her own complicated life. Came out of retirement :)
1. Chapter 1

Professor Vector was designated as her and her family's guide to the magical community. The Professor explained the basic concepts of the community like the government, the currency, and the medicine. This was of interest to her parents with them both being Dentists and how they wanted their daughter to follow in their footsteps and take over the family practice. Hermione's plans were different then the future her parents had planned for her. By the age of 11 when they first met the professor, Hermione was set on becoming someone who helped others and had an aversion to the idea of being bitten by children in a dentist chair.

There was a boy in her school at the time that lived with his extended family. He was left out of activities by the other children, much like her but for much different reasons. As she was seen as boring and studious, the boy was left out for being a "freak" as his overly rotund cousin used to call him. When she confronted the teachers about her suspicions that the boy was being left out maliciously, they had done what they could but the adage of "boys will be boys" allowed them the comfort to give up after a while. Hermione continued to point out problems with the boy's social well-being and was essentially told by both the teachers and the principal to mind her own business. He was the reason why she wanted to help others to get a voice. Being mistreated by one's own family is something that no one should have to endure. It got so bad that she approached her parents on her tenth birthday and asked what they could do. They called the social care team and the police after visiting the school themselves and witnessing the cruelty that the boy faced along with the aftermath of bruises when he would arrive at the school in the morning. They both reported back that there was no scrawny black-haired child with a scar on his forehead that lived with the Dursleys.

They tried for over a year to help the Harry and to no avail. They were blocked at every possible impasse that they could try. It was so bad that even Hermione, who shared a lunch block with him, could not contact him for fear of retribution from the teachers. It was deemed hopeless.

When Professor Vector had a moment alone with Hermione as her parents went to prepare a platter of biscuits and tea, she asked the professor if there was anything that magic could do to save the boy. When the professor heard Hermione's tale, she had great concern that a child was being treated in that matter as a ten-year-old. She told Hermione that as soon as they were done with their admission paperwork finalizations, they would go to see the boy before heading to buy the school supplies that they would be needing.

After all the i's were dotted and the t's were crossed the group consisting of Professor Vector, Hermione and Drs. Grangers left for Privet Drive to check up on the boy. They found him working on the garden outside of the home while being kicked repeatedly by his cousin. Concerned, Professor looked around the neighborhood as is searching for something. As if finding what see was looking for, she walked through an alley way to a road called Wisteria Walk following an Orange smooshed faced cat. "Where are we going? Aren't we going to help him?" Hermione Protested.

"Of course, we will, but first I need to talk to someone," the professor responded as a cat disappeared into a cat door of a small grey house. Grasping the knocker, the professor knocked on the door alerting the resident to our presence.

A woman opened the door with a hesitant smile, and upon seeing the badge being shown to her by Professor Vector, she opened the door wide for the group to enter her home. The home itself smelled of cabbage and was decorated with photos of cats everywhere, and Mrs. Figg (judging by the name on the mailbox) lead the group to her sitting room so they could speak comfortably.

"A Hogwarts professor in my neck of the woods. I was expecting this in July, are you not a bit early?" questioned Mrs. Figg.

"No, I already collected my student from the other side of Little Whinging," said the professor nodding her head in a way to indicate as to the purpose for the Grangers' presence. "I sought you out for an entirely different matter. The boy named Harry who lives on Privet Drive," Mrs. Figg shifted uncomfortably, "Is that the Harry I think he is?"

Mrs. Figg nodded in response.

"Who brought him here?" The professor angrily inquired.

"I think you know who did that." Said the old woman sadly. Hermione and her parents were thoroughly concerned.

"We have been trying to remove the boy from that family for over a year, my wife and I even became foster parents so that we could help him. Do you know why we were never able to succeed?" Hermione's father plead.

"Dumbledore thought he would be safe with family something about blood wards due to his mother's sacrifice. He has great influences in all types of government, magical and non-magical." She stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Figg. Do you mind if I erase your memory of this interaction as it would implicate you once Mr. Potter is moved to a more secure family and home?" The professor asked.

"Yes, but, you…" she pointed at eleven-year-old Hermione, "you're the girl from school that he says is nice to him. He called you Hermione." The girl nodded. "It's your turn to take care of him." She directed at the Grangers. They all nodded. She got up, grabbed a plastic Sainsbury sac and went to a set of cabinets on top of the sink in the kitchen. She then stuffed the bag full of bottles and jars. She brought it back to them. "When I have babysat him in the past, I have been sure to feed him these as needed. The blue bottles will bring him to full health and will accelerate his growth so that he can be the normal size of a boy his age. When he drinks those be sure to have plenty of food around. I haven't been able to give him full doses as needed without the Dursley's getting angry. The rest of them are burn salves, bruise creams, scar reducers, pain relievers and vitamins." She instructed the matriarch of the Granger Clan.

Looking to Professor Vector, Hermione questioned, "Does that mean Harry is like me? Magical?"

"Yes he is, and we are going to give him his letter right away."

The Granger's left the home and waited for Professor Vector as was requested of them. After a dim flash of white light that could be seen through the front windows, the professor exited. And the group walked back to number 4 Privet Drive. For once, someone took their concerns beyond a mild investigation, they were finally going to be able to get him out of there and into a loving home.

That was the day that Hermione gained a brother. It was 5 o'clock by the time that they all made it back to the house. Hermione hugged Harry and told him welcome home. The blood binding ritual was short and all it required was for Harry to give a drop of blood and for Mrs. Granger to accept it into her bloodstream. Mrs. Granger was grateful for being AB+ that day so that the ritual would take, and no adverse effects would take place because of incompatible blood types. Professor Vector said that that was all that was required for the blood wards from his mother's sacrifice to be transferred to the Granger's home and as soon as the ritual was complete, Harry immediately took to calling the Grangers Mom, Dad, and sister.

As the process of getting Harry out of the Dursley's took a long time, they all had to wait until the next day to get their school supplies for the following year. That rest of the non-magical (muggle) school year was uneventful and the bullying for Harry had almost stopped as the Dursley's were forced to move away. The bond that Harry and Hermione had grew until they were almost inseparable. Although Harry was in a lower grade than Hermione, the two were sure to spend recess and lunch together. When Harry's first Christmas came, Hermione remembered the tears in his eyes when he realized they had hung up a stocking for him. With his tears came some accidental magic of a mild variety with a gold glowing emanating from his body. When she had seen it, Hermione hugged him and said, "Love you brother."

"Love you sister"

The family quickly acclimated to being a family of four. As the new family for Harry the Grangers, along with their two children went to the parent teacher conferences. Harry's teachers were shocked to see the Grangers represent his family as they had borderline ignored Hermione's concerns in past years. They were able to show great improvements in Harry's scores and said that they wanted to test him for his math skills as they said that he may need to take advanced mathematical courses. The Granger's were proud of their new son, for how he was kind and strong, but this type of praise sent them over the moon that they had two children that were intelligent beyond their grade level.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the school year had marked the end of their non-magical education. As Hermione and Harry left with the school to their backs, they discussed what they wanted to do that summer. Harry mentioned wanting to try playing football this summer or to try flying with a broom like the quidditch players in the books he was always marveling at with their father. Hermione thought that that would be a good idea, but had trouble agreeing to join him in that quest. That night Hermione had sent a letter to Professor Vector regarding the safety of riding broomsticks and if there was a program that her and Harry could attend during the summer in order to familiarize themselves with flying and broom lore and care.

A few days later, the professor's reply stated that broom travel was safer than taking an airplane as it was dependent on the user's magical capabilities and to not worry. She also sent along a brochure stating that she had signed both her and Harry up for the flying class that would take place in the Swiss Alps at the end of July.

Her parents decided to surprise Hermione and Harry with the equipment for the classes as early birthday gifts and they all went to Diagon Alley for the two children to purchase all of the supplies that they would need. When the 19th arrived, they all left for the alps. The family would spend the weekend together hiking and then the kids would attend the 5-day camp while their parents went sightseeing.

The athletic family enjoyed the views from the great heights that they were climbing and were even able to visit a few locations before the parents said goodbye to their children before leaving on a mini-child-free-vacation of their own.

At the camp the kids had a great time, they met others who were magical like them, and they were able to learn how to perform a great magical feat: flying. They were all separated by skill level and depending on how comfortable they felt they were able to advance to different drills and even learn to play quidditch. As the classes were taught by quidditch players and broom racers from around the world the children got to meet a variety of people from different cultures. Harry was much more adept physically than Hermione when it came to balance, so he was placed in the advanced group and began to learn how to play quidditch and quickly made friends with the coaches and the other players. Hermione in the beginner's bracket was discouraged but worked hard to advance as much as she could. She made friends with a nice girl named Padma and a boy named Neville but they were both advancing on, and she was stuck at the first level. While she was proud of her friends she was notably frustrated. She would groan after every failed attempt at getting to hover above the ground.

Harry's mate from the quidditch class approached her as she, yet again, failed. He was a tall boy, and just by looking at him, she knew that he was definitely older than Harry and herself. "Need help?" he questioned. She sighed and nodded and the boy in the maroon quidditch robes approached her. His accent was deep and most likely Slavic. His hair was a dark loose windswept mop on his head and he squinted in the sun as he smirked at my struggles.

"I'm Hermione."

"Viktor," he nodded.

"Well, what do I need to do then?"

"Your broom es too beeg. Put hand higher." He guided my hands higher on the broom handle than it was before. He held my hands firmly in a pause. She studied his face for a moment and saw that he had a look of deep thought as he slowly removed his grip. "Now, bend and kick ouff." Nodding, she followed his instructions and was happy to find that she was able to hover. "Again." He said simply and she repeated the process. He nodded with satisfaction, "Now you level dve."

"Thank you!" She shouted and jumped to hug the shocked and seemingly overwhelmed boy before finding her brother right behind her, "HARRY! I DID IT!"

"I knew you could do it, thanks Krum." Said Harry.

"Yes, thank you Viktor! What can I do to repay you!"

"No need payment. Just happy you happy," he said with a soft smile.

"I know!" Hermione was excited. She took his hand and pulled the tall confused boy behind her.

"Good luck, Krum!" Harry yelled.

Only turning briefly Hermione stuck her tongue out at her brother before stopping in front of the girl's cabin. She let go of Viktor's hand before entering the cabin. She quickly found her target and brought it outside to give to Victor. It was a bar covered in purple metallic wrappings with the words 'Dairy Milk' on it. "Vhat es dis?" He asked.

"A non-magical chocolate bar. I brought a few with me, I knew they would come in handy."

"No need to geeve me dis"

"Yes, as a thank you." He looked at her confused for a second then took her hand and brought her to the lake side where all the kids spent their free time. There he carefully opened up the candy and split the bar in half. Handing over one half to her. They sat and enjoyed the candy together while they discussed the differences between their two countries of the England and Bulgaria. They smiled and laughed the rest of the afternoon until the second session of classes began. They separated then with smiles, as he went to the quidditch pitch and she to the front meadow to learn how to hover, move and turn.

They repeated their meetings during break everyday until the end of camp arrived. When that happened, there was a small show for parents to see how well their children advanced at the camp while they were there. The Grangers arrived and hugged their children hello and caught up over lunch before the showcase began. Hermione's group went first as they were the least advanced and found that their girl who seemed so frightened at the start of this adventure was smiling and laughing as she performed loops in the air and swiveled between different obstacles. When she was done, a boy ran up to her and picked her up and swung her around at the opposite side of the field.

"Harry, who's that?" Mr. Granger pointed at the two hugging on the other side of the field.

"That's Hermione's boyfriend." Alerted and panicked by what his son just told him. He stood up and crossed his arms as Hermione ran back to them and hugged them excited to see what they thought. Seeing her father's face, she slowed to a stop before him and waited.

"What's his name?"

"Viktorrr…" she looked at Harry for a hint of what was going on. He just smirked. _That devil! _

"You're too young to date" In response, she rolled her eyes at the apparent protective streak her father was taking.

"Relax, I've only known him for 3 days its not like we are getting married."

"I want to meet this boy." Mrs. Granger teased as she was laughing at her husband's behavior and son's antics.

"I'll bring him by after our showcase." Harry smirked as he walked away with his broom to get ready.

The kids of the advanced class played a short game of quidditch with only chasers and keepers with the game ending when the first team reached 100 points. After a quick match where Harry and Viktor's team won, the children rejoined their families. Harry brought with him the full Krum family. Viktor, his parents and his little sister. "Mom, Dad, this is Viktor and his family." Harry introduced the group. It was apparent then that Viktor took after his mother in all but coloration. His father was a broad stocky man with the same dark coloration as his son and olive skin tone, while his mother was in a word angelic. She was blond, tall, with smooth skin and grace seemed to emanate from her every pore. His sister looked to be an exact replica of his mother, with the exception of her hair color which was the same dark chocolate brown as Viktor and his father.

"My name is Igor, nice to meet you and this is my wife Isabelle, son Viktor and daughter Elena." Igor Krum held out his hand to Mr. Granger.

"Nice to meet the family of my children's friend. I am George, this is my wife Jean, daughter Hermione, and son Harry."

"Yes, I have heard a lot about your family from my son. Let us take a walk, George." Mr. Granger nodded and walked with Mr. Krum across the pitch to talk.

"Strange," said Mrs. Granger, "I wonder what that is about?" She looked at Isabelle.

The woman shook her head. "It is about my heritage, but it is a matter only heads of families can discuss."

Hermione looked at Viktor with questioning eyes and all he could do was look towards are fathers talking with a hopeful expression on his face.

Shouting suddenly disturbed the serenity of the afternoon. Scanning for the source, Hermione saw her father screaming Mr. Krum's ear off.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you talking about inheritance, imprinting, mating. What kind of bullshit are you trying to spin here." My father yelled.

Igor for his part put up his hands in an attempt to both put distance between the former service man and himself and to also convey to the man to stand down.

Hermione tried to walk closer, but a hand held her back. As I turned it was Harry's hand and the two mothers went to join the discussion happening 50 meters away.

"Hermione, think chapter 7 **Advanced Magical Beings**," Harry said. With recognition I swung my head so fast to meet Viktor's eyes.

"Me or Harry?"

"You," he responded surprised I understood the situation.

I nodded and walked towards the lake. He tried to follow me, but I told him that I needed a moment. A moment to think. A moment to replan my life. Yesterday, I was going to go to Hogwarts for 7 years then get a mastery so that I could either teach or go into law. Now, I needed to rethink everything. I was the mate to a newly awakened veela. That meant the marking ritual needed to be performed when I reach full magical maturity at age 15. That meant I would be 16 and pregnant while finishing off my schooling or Viktor would go medically insane. Essentially according to magical law, we were as good as married and I haven't even fully developed boobs yet for Pete's sake!

In that moment, I knew that I was spiraling. My mind was whirring and so I called quietly out, "Elena!" knowing that she, Harry, and Viktor followed me despite my protests.

Elena, from what Viktor had told me was a year younger than him and therefore two years older than me. "Ello."

"So, we are basically sisters, right?"

"Yesh we are."

"Any words of advice?"

"He ez a good man."

"I know that, but I had this plan for my life, what do I do now?"

"You follow that plan. You would not be able to go to same school as im. 'E is at all boys school. Which means you will still go to same school as brat. Viktor will have to change school to be with you."

"But I start first year this year, he will graduate before me."

"Yes, but that will be after the mating ritual. So it will not be risky to either of you for him to be away for too long. "

"The book I read said I will have to be pregnant for the mating ritual to finalize. Is that true?"

"No, you must mate, and with no protection you will become pregnant. With protection you will be okay. That is four years away, you will be okay."

I looked down, "I turn 12 in September."

"Okay, three years away. You will be fine."

"Have you met your mate?" I questioned.

"No, but I am ready. I have two years before I am at maturity, but both partners in the pairing must be of magical maturity for the mating ritual to occur."

I nodded, "Thanks." We both got up and she gave me a hug.

"I am here for you, sestra. I may transfer to Hogwarts too, I am almost 14 it is time to find my mate too." We both smiled and turned back to the boys and saw our parents still arguing in the background.

I then turned on my heal and went to the small library that was at the summer camp. "Hermione, where are you going?" Harry yelled.

"I'll be right back," I yelled over my shoulder. As I turned back I saw Viktor begin to start after me only to be stopped by Elena.

Moments later I was in my haven and found the small section of text books that were available for the students to read when they had the free time. In the bottom right corner of the section were a few books on magizoology. Picking up the textbook that we have at home **Advanced Magical Beings **by Newt Scamander I ran out of the library and made a beeline for the location where the parents were having a heated discussion.

"I will not have any child of mine be subjected to an outdated early marriage like she is a medieval princess." My dad seethed through his teeth.

I ran into the middle of the group. "Stop, read chapter seven pages 99-101 then ask questions before you go crazy." I turned to the Krums, "My apologies, we will be right back after we have done some reading." They looked at me strangely but nodded as I led my parents to a picnic table on the side.

"Hermione, this is not going to happen." My father stated.

"Before you say anything else, I just request that you read 3 pages of literature and then we can do a Q&A." My mother nodded but my father looked at me sternly. "Do I need to read it aloud for you to know the information before you go charging full force again."

I read them the information about what veela's were and how their mates were chosen: "by the hands of god, there are only two such pairing in the world that will match that of Adam and Eve and they be the pairings of a veela and their mate or that of a true soul bond. They are simply two beings that are one when together: soul mates."

"Soul mates, well they should have started with that and not a contracted betrothal contract. You know they want you to be married by age 15." My father sighed

"That is their custom. We do not have to agree with it." My father smiled and called over the other two adults.

"Hello, I am glad we are all calm to discuss this." I began, "I understand the meaning being of a Veela mate. I understand what must happen when I am 15. But let me be clear, I will marry when I am good and ready. I will have children when I am good and ready. I will complete my schooling to my pleasing including a mastery after my 7th year. I will be attending Hogwarts with my brother. Is that understood?" The Krums nodded impressed, "now what else would you like to discuss?"

"You must attend school weeth Viktor, he vill transfer to Hogwarts as well." I nodded in comprehension of what Isabelle Krum was saying.

"I understand, I spoke to Elena about that before I got the book for my parents."

"You vill not have to share room but you vill have to share living quarters," Isabelle said.

"That should be easy as long as we are sorted into the same hose, if not I am sure we can ask for special accommodations. Any other concerns?"

"Every veek in the summers you and Viktor will have to spend one day together in order to maintain a healthy bond until the mating ritual occurz when you are at magical maturity. The same will go for school holidays." Isabelle responded with her husband nodding his head. "Ve are on the floo network ve vill need to prepare your house weeth a floo as vell."

"What's a floo?" I asked.

"A vay to travel and make calls vith magic between fireplacez." She responded.

Hermione's mother responded "That is more reasonable. My daughter will not be betrothed. Viktor, come here."

"Yes, ma'am." He ran and stood by his father with his hands behind his back standing at attention.

"Is my daughter truly your mate?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"How do you know?"

"When I moved Mia handz on the broom to improof her balance. Feeling in fingers tell me."

I looked down in shock at my hands.

His mother looked at him and began to speak in Bulgarian. I assume she was filling him in on the stipulations that I had made regarding our situation. At one point he laughed and looked at me and said, "Don't vorry, you finessh school." Before turning back to his mother.

Comforted by his confirmation, I took a deep breath and relaxed. I turned to my father and smirked, "I think you are safe from having to walk me down an aisle for a while." He just rolled his eyes.


End file.
